guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Guard
Guild Leader has founded a new guild For Those Confused About Names Suncrusher, Sharad, and Particle-Beam are the SAME PERSON, I repeat, THE SAME PERSON. This is who we are. A loyal group of dedicated, seasoned, and experienced adventurers with a mission of epic proportions. An army of righteous heros and born warriors. A march of the forces of Nature and Technology, the result of one man's desire to create an everlasting following known the world over... This, my friends, is THE LIGHTNING GUARD! History Class Once there was a Sadida named Suncrusher, who wanted nothing but to have a legacy. He tried participating in epic dungeon runs, he hopped guilds and brought many fortunes' worth of expertise to them, but he took no enjoyment out of the wide World of Twelve... until one fateful day in the middle of April, when the brave Sadida resolved to create his own following! Suncrusher slogged day and night for a week. He farmed the Gobball Dungeon and slaughtered Prespics with his bare hands, he tortured Wild Sunflowers and merchanted their resources... Until he gathered the money to buy his own Guildalogem. The 100,000 Kamas were worth the toil, and The Lightning Guard was born! Guildalogems cost 8,000 kamas in Bonta, loser! -Skitter the Scorpion The Christening Why "The Lightning Guard"? Well, it sounds cool. Has a nice ring to it. Why green and white? They're my lucky colors; white for purity, green for bravery. Why the sun and shield? They look AWESOME!!! The General Law (not including Mr. Dr. Leader Daddy Sir, Ph.D) Yes, I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time with this stuff, I know that everyone knows these, but just hold on. You don't want yourself kicked for no fault of your own, just 'cause you didn't read the rules. Trust me, it sucks. RULE 1: No flaming at anyone, either in-game or on the talkpage. It's just not nice. RULE 2: No attacking the Percs of ANY OTHER GUILD without direct consent from a) The Leader, b) a Second, or c) a Collector Killer. When any of our Percs is being attacked within 10 squares of your map, you must go defend it. RULE 3: Any donations possible should be made to the guild, or at least some money set aside for it. I mean, what's the use of a guild if we don't have a house or paddock or anything? Also, you must contribute a decent amount of experience, and be regularly active. RULE 4: Higher levels/ranks should come to the aid of any newbie who needs help with a certain fight/dungeon/prism/whatever. We regularly fight Treechnids, Kwaks, Bworks, and Scaras, and we and do the Gobball dungeon, so participation is recommended. Apparently, we have an unusually high prospecting rate... If any F2P wants to run the Field Dungeon, PM me (Sharad) or Caught-Bluffing. Or anyone. Bluff stays in Incarnam and can solo the Incarnam dungeon. I (Sharad) am P2P and all I really do is the Field dungeon, and we all just like the Field for some reason. RULE 5: Don't complain or beg, it ruins the game for others. Use the priviledge of guildchat with respect, please... I really don't want to ban anyone for any reason at all. There will be no racial, ethnic, or sexual slurs, unless it's a joke and we all know it. . That's pretty much it. Just remember to NOT be a jerk and enjoy the game... That's why we're here, right? The Infantry When a newcomer is invited to the guild, he/she is automatically ranked as "On Trial". The ranks following "On Trial" are determined based on G'uild '''XP'erience ('''gxp) donation. As you rise the ranks, you acquire priviledges within the guild, including paddock use, House Chest passwords, and the right to place, and collect from, Perceptors. On Trial: 0 gxp, No Rights Initiate: At 500 gxp, the right to change experience donation is acquired. Apprentice: 2000 gxp. No additional powers, besides the trust of the Leader. Recruiting Officer: At 5000 gxp, the right to invite others to the guild is awarded. Guard: Congrats! You've donated 15000 gxp, you've earned the trust of The Leader and the Second-in-Command, and you are now officially one of the Guard. This rank is the stepping-stone to all the specialized ranks available. This rank qualifies you to hold a post in the highest echelons of the guild. This is the rank you'll be holding for most of your time in the Guard. After given the title of "Guard", you may apply for a specialization title, or continue being a Guard. All the ranks following are given if you chose to remain generic, but those who have chosen a specialization will be given the rights they deserve in accordance with donated gxp. Reservist: At 50000 gxp you get to place/manage percs. You better defend it... at the moment, we're a lower-level guild and you'll be meeting more than a little resistance. Good luck. We ain't paying your insurance. You also get to mess around with our paddock... at least, once we raise the cash to get one. Protector: Finally, at 100000 gxp, you are also trusted to manage ranks. You are considered a patron and pillar of The Guard, and will be clued in on important guild decisions. You are given the password to the House Chest. The Special Forces These ranks are for highly specialized characters who can really get the job done. They enjoy special benefits, and can only be acquired once "Guard" status is reached. Murderer: Must have the ability to deal damage to the quantity of 10 x the character's level IF the character is an Iop, and 7x for everyone else. We need visible proof (AKA a screenshot) or in-game visual evidence that this level of pwnage was achieved. Post it on our site (even if you don't want to be a Murderer xD). Treasure Hunter: 150+ Prospecting Points, P2P Guide: Must be a REALLY good Damage Sadida (AKA 40+40/turn), Agility Iop (200+ average Celestial Sword damage per hit), or any other tried-and-true Ratter/Kaniger Hunter (I know Ecaflip ratters, Osamodas ratters, even Xelor ratters). Hopefully Bontarian-aligned. EDIT: The guild will provide Almond Dragoturkeys to any Guide-rank Sadidas that will provide xp/ratting services to guildies. Guildies are expected to pay 5kk/level (on request of the ratter/hunter) to any Guide in TLG, and I (Sharad) will personally pay 10kk to Guides for every 100,000 guild experience donated. Breeder: Patience, a decent amount of cash, and LOTS of time. Must be P2P. Craftsman: A profession of 30+. P2P recommended, however not necessary. Must be willing to donate the lion's share of his/her products (crafting) and profits (gathering/crafting) to the guild. The Handpicked Few There are a few ranks that cannot be reached without direct consent from the Leader, which require real-life as well as in-game skills. Diplomat: Negotiates alliances between our guild and the others. Good people skills necessary. PM the Leader or any Second-in-command for details. Collector Killer: Well, it kills enemy Perceptors. The only rank with permission to do so. Any unranked guildie that, without permission, aggresses a Perceptor, will be banned. The Chosen One: Every week, this honorable rank goes to whoever has the highest total gxp distribution. He/she has the full rights of a Protector. Torturer: Don't even bother. Seriously. If I give you this rank, go in for counseling. This rank tells bad jokes and kicks @$$ when necessary. Secretary: Updates this page in regards to news, lotteries, and otherwise useful info. Responsible for kicking sand in the face of the Leader... hey, SOMEONE's gotta do it... Treasurer: Takes care of the guild-wide funds, and has the responsibility of organizing the Lottery (which will happen as soon as we have lotsa members). Manages the Craftsmen. Governor: The lowest political rank. Maximum of 4. Generally takes care of all political bullshit that the highest echelons are too busy for... Must be a Protector to qualify. Second-in-Command: The Leader's right hand man/woman/undecided. Has all the responsibilities/rights of the Leader. ---- All Hail the Sun! Has complete authority over everything. Can also fly, and gets the nachos with the extra cheese. The Leader CAN touch MC Hammer. He also holds claim to being the most awesomest EVAR. Period. Deal with it. The Insane Asylum EDIT: If any newbie wants to join a guild, either PM Sharad or one of these nutcases. There's only a few people in the guild as of yet, but these are a few that stand out. That's not necessarily a good thing... Summons-Monsters: Bluff's OTHER other main off-to-the-side alt with a generous helping of chocolate syrup, which has recently been converted into his main. I'm telling ya, it gets pretty annoying at times. This Fire Shaman (Intelligence Osamodas) is our Second in Command, and a tactician to be respected. His Crackler Punch squishes Gobballs like a Sadida squishes Xelors. This guy is (more or less) single-handedly responsible for our guild's supposed prestige. Brambling-Giant: Holy crap, how many alts can he make? If this damage Sadi was P2P, he could rat our guild and make it incredible beyond recognition (like it isn't already >.>). This hairy beast spends his time either on Solar or at the Rosal Crackrocks. He rocks. GO JJ! Critical-Claws: This time, I'm responsible for the wanton alting of Summons-Monsters. But it's so totally worth it... I eventually convinced JJ to make an Agility/Critical Eca, a build almost unheard-of in the World of Twelve... Again, totally worth it. He complained bitterly about his random hits with Bluff, his lack of damage normality, the fact that people looked at him kinda weird... I'm getting to the part that's worth it. Then he hit level 29. It all changed. He was dealing consistently high damage, powering out sweltering criticals, even leaving the safe haven of Incarnam for greener pastures. But the best part, the one that's really worth it... is that he stopped complaining. Akiyo: The Leader's ladyfriend =3. A powerful level 6x Damage sadi, and she's lovin' it. She is an aggressive Bontarian (fiercer than you think), and she runs the Dragoturkey Department of our organization. An indispensable addition to our motley crew. I wanted her to become our second Guide (the first being Brambling-Giant), but she likes DT's and applied for the job. Invisible-Sandwitch: An Agi/Int Hybrid Xelor. He believes he's a bird. What am I supposed to do, feed the guy? The Guys Who Should Be In The Insane Asylum A dubious honor, no doubt. These guys are the foundations of the guild and served as moral support during my early days of farming Kamas (which eventually bought The Guard its beginning). I've been plaguing them for a while to join our illustrious following. They have denied... yet they remain close companions. Ah well... you can't have it all... Skitter: Not really in the guild, but he provided the last bit of money for the Guildalogem in exchange for the creation of his guild, Skitter's Scorpions. This nutty level 50 Eniripisa is obsessed with scorpions' personal body parts, yet nobody knows why. We're not even sure that he knows. Of course, that wouldn't be surprising. Jeez, what a pectine-face... Lil-Blaze: OH MY GOD HE IS AWESOME. This congenial and social Fire Shaman (Intelligence Osamodas), besides being a maestro Jeweller and Jewelmage, plans to start a new trend of Ratter Osas... and he's doing a damn good job. He can eliminate even the toughest battle rats with a billow of his cape, and instantly pulverize the most hardened shamans with a flick of his hammer. I repeat, HE IS AWESOME. He left on a personal mission to become more awesome than the awesomest ever, and he has reported back with utter success. When he gets his name written, it should be capitalized and underlined with those cool shiny markers with the stickers on them. The green ones. They're in the cabinet, the second drawer down. Yeah, those. Simbathelion: This cool cat is a boon companion. Back when Sharad (Ecaflip) was Leader, he met this orange mass of fur during the Gobball Dungeon (the guys you meet in dungeons... seriously...), and immediately took a liking to him. He lent Simba a sword, and *POW* he socks out this massive hit that took Sharad weeks to match. Sharad's impressed, adds Simba, and soon they're off doing all sorts of weird things. However, our furry friend left for the redder pastures of the guild Suffer, and Sharad was left with one less Eca in The Guard. Drewmon: Frickin awesome Strength Iop. He befriended Sharad when Sharad (Ecaflip) was Leader, and has been a great asset since. We only wish that he could rejoin TLG. AND FINALLY... Particle-Beam, a.k.a. Our Leader Recently, I (Sharad, the human) have shifted the leadership of The Guard to a Second-in-Command, as Particle- Beam has migrated to the guild Less Than Three. So if you see some weird Xelor in the Guard running around insulting people, it's MY weird Xelor ^^. Particle-Beam (AKA The Dark Angel) is a midlevel Agility/Critical Dagger Xelor and PvP God that has no social life whatsoever. He trains frequently at the Mushden Corner/Taniela Cradle, and he's the guy that I'm usually playing. He is almost always active. I am happily married to Akiyo-Akio, a wonderful Sadi that I have known for a while. Unless I'm totally baked/wasted/offline/asleep/doing homework (HAHAHAHA homework... Had you going for a second didn't I?) I will answer your questions if you PM me or any of my alts. My Guildopedia account is User:Sharad Sun, so leave messages for me on User_talk:Sharad Sun if I'm not online. Artwork, Murals, Graffiti, Arson, and whatever else you wanna put up. http://i356.photobucket.com/albums/oo5/michaelanthonylister/theisprojectv1.jpg *Akiyo-Akio (wifeh <3), Obsidian (Sharad's Ebony DT) and Particle-Beam sound the charge. An original piece by Sharad... the resolution is crappy, so click on the picture for better detail. A little somethin' Sharad did for The Guard. http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/SunCrusher.png Suncrusher as depicted by Skitter the Scorpion http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/TheParticleBeam.png Particle-Beam has invaded Skitter the Scorpion's world! And he's resistant to ALL magic this time! -P.S. from Sharad/Particle-Beam: Thx Aki baby ^^. Ur a much better artist than me. -Aki: hehe thanks :) - P.P.S. from Sharad: I need ur Meebo >.< mine's sharad.sundar. PM it to meh or leave it on User:Sharad_Sun talk page =D Our Bastion If you could call it that. We have a beautiful house *apartment* right in the middle of Bonta's thriving jewellery trade. It holds guild house potions, lotsa mats (mainly metals/ores), and some equips that are free to be borrowed and returned. The Chest Password will be given to those who deserve knowledge of it (those who have given 100k+ gxp/appointed officials). The house's location is -33,-60, the Bonta Jeweller's Market. 3 stories, 1 chest, infinite awesome. A picture of the house will be uploaded soon... please stand by >.< Our Stables Hey, we're workin on it! We aim to buy a paddy in the Lousy Pig Plain/Rocky Plains, but we have to save money. The Wall of "R"-Rated Online Text Now we get to see what Our Leader and Co. say in their free time. Sadly, most of it has to do with the Leader getting owned by the guildies. ---- MOON-SHADOWS: i have 3.2kk i ken donate to the guild SUNCRUSHER: xD umm... ---- SUNCRUSHER: hey all, wussup? this is emofoxxeh my whore xD EMO-FOXXEH: yesh ah ish hish whore xP SUNCRUSHER: *sighs* see wut i mean? MOON-SHADOWS: *hits suncrusher with a 30-pond dictionary* now hell be smarter xD SUNCRUSHER: ow that hurted ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKITTER: *hits suncrusher with private part* SUNCRUSHER: heyy no fare BLOOMING-ROSE: xD SKITTER: im sure he liked it tho SUNCRUSHER: *fumes* ---- SHARAD: so what DO you need SUMMONS-MONSTERS: uh... an orchid DT >.< SHARAD: oh ill just trade my spare lvl 87 crimson for an orchid Trading Sharad: Selling Dragoturkey or trading for orchid of the same level! PM me! SUMMONS-MONSTERS: u hav 2 DT's??? SHARAD: yea ^^ SUMMONS-MONSTERS: O.o SUMMONS-MONSTERS: hi wazzap PARTICLE-BEAM: nothin SUMMONS-MONSTERS: u at the kajonedo agan? PARTICLE-BEAM: xD u spelled kanojedo rong SUMMONS-MONSTERS: its 12 at ntie laeve my danm splelng alnoe PARTICLE-BEAM: XDXDXDXDXDXD phail Later that night... PARTICLE-BEAM: heys HELPFUL-HEALS (Summons): hyes HELPFUL-HEALS: I mean heys... please dont quote me on that =/ PARTICLE-BEAM: xD sucka HELPFUL-HEALS: im gonna go look for braks to aggro PARTICLE-BEAM: ill go wait at the eni statue HELPFUL-HEALS: ??? PARTICLE-BEAM: for when u die xD HELPFUL-HEALS: ... ='( PARTICLE-BEAM: pwn xD More coming soon! Comments Sharad Sun 18:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok guys have fun... remember no slandering or tryin 2 verbally kill anyone. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to let you guys know that my P2Pship is about 2 expire in like 8 days... wont b able to go on any gob dungy runs or treech killin sprees xD sorry anyhoo hey where am i in the list of people?? - Akiyo Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Aki... ill add u. ur just not one of the "weird" or otherwise troubled people xD. Cheers! Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ok... just wanted to let you peeps know that if im not online at any certain time and u wanna leave a message 4 me then leave it here... no abusing this place. unless its funny then i guess its fine xD. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 16:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Finally got the image uploaded! Please, guys... Contribute fanart and screenshots (as well as self-pictures) and make a Guildopedia account! thx... The Leader 17:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, this is the leader again. Just wants to let u peeps know that im gonna be gone from June 13 through the beginning of July. Won't b there for any field runs... srry. thx... The Leader ---- The Guild Anthem Official Guild Anthem The following song is a contribution of JJ (Summons). I have taken it as our unofficial guild anthem until I can find something better than "Numb" by Linkin Park. Willy Wonka: Spoken Hold your breath Make a wish Count to three Sung Come with me And you'll be In a world of Pure imagination Take a look And you'll see Into your imagination We'll begin With a spin Traveling in The world of my creation What we'll see Will defy Explanation If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Wanta change the world? There's nothing To it There is no Life I know To compare with Pure imagination Living there You'll be free If you truly wish to be If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Wanta change the world? There's nothing To it There is no Life I know To compare with Pure imagination Living there You'll be free If you truly Wish to be -Enjoy JJ ---- Category:Accepts F2P and P2P